Fluorescent lamps have been gradually supplanting incandescent lamps owing to their enormous energy savings of as much as 80% relative to ordinary incandescent lamps. Some shortcomings, like larger dimensions, unusual appearance and even the comparatively very high price have had to be tolerated.
The task of the invention is to eliminate these shortcomings, to devise a cost-effective product that is economical to manufacture and at the same time to offer new possibilities of configuration by means of modular design.